Sweet Times with Jacob
by SnowOrchid
Summary: Just a small one-shot for all the girls that have total crushes on Jacob Frye. JacobXReader


Jacob Fyre/Reader fanfic

I totally think that Jacob Frye is so hot so I made this for the fan base. I'm totally hooked on the Assassin's Creed series now, so I wanted to write something small but sweet.

* * *

Dating an assassin is not easy but you can't help but love him. It can be dangerous at times, but you know that he will always be there for you. To protect you and keep you safe from harm.

 _"When Jacob saved me from that vicious Templar attack, I knew that he was perfect for me. Strong, cunning, and charming. But with all that, he can be pretty reckless and childish at times. Yet, that makes him adorable to me. He knows how to make me smile and he loves me just as much as I love him."_

You relax in bed waiting for Jacob to return home from his mission with Evie to rescue more children from child labor factories. When the sun begins to set, you decide to sleep until Jacob comes home. Once your head hits the pillow, you're out like a snuffed candle.

A couple hours later, Jacob climbs through the window with a few more scrapes and bruises on him. Once he sees you asleep, he slips off his cloak and weapons, then crawls into bed with you. Once he's comfortable, he begins to admire your sleeping form.

 _"Could she be any more beautiful? Her lovely hair framing her innocent face, the way her smile continues to shine through even when she sleeps. How did I get a girl like her?"_

You soundly sleep unaware of Jacob staring at you. He begins to caress your cheek, slowly feeling your delicate skin. You let out a sleepy giggle when he reaches your ear. Curious, Jacob slowly feels your ear again, and sure enough, you let out a giggle in your sleep.

 _"So my love has sensitive ears. Wonder what else she's been hiding from me."_ Jacob smirked.

Jacob begins to slip his hand down your side under the covers. Once he reaches the side of your stomach, he gives you a soft little pinch. You jump in your sleep with a silly grin on your face, trying to turn yourself away from his hand. Jacob's smirk gets bigger once he sees your little reaction.

 _"Looks like I found a perfect way to make her smile. Now to wake her up and tell her what I discovered."_

Jacob then begins to tickle your sides and stomach. You laugh and squirm, waking yourself up trying to get away from his wiggling fingers.

"JACOB! Please stop!" you laugh and scream loudly.

Jacob stops once you wake up, and you wrap yourself in your arms, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"I didn't know you have such a childish weakness. But, it seems fitting for a cute little girl such as yourself."

"Shut up, Frye! I'm not a little girl, and if you tell anyone about this, it's off with your head!" you said with a smile on your face.

"You say that, but that smile tells a different story. Don't worry. I won't tell a soul about it. Besides, I want to be the only one that can make you laugh like that, and I find it entertaining that my love is very ticklish. Makes it easier to get you to do what I want and to see that lovely smile of yours." Jacob chuckled.

"Jacob Frye, you can be a real childish jerk sometimes, but you really know how to make me happy. But don't think that I'll let you get away with that again! You just got lucky this time."

"Oh? I just got lucky, huh? Who's to say I won't get lucky again?"

Suddenly, Jacob climbs on top of you and begins to tickle you mercilessly, enjoying the sound of your laughter and the beauty of your smile. You squirm and squeal trying to get away from him, but he's unrelenting and continues to keep you in his grasp. After what seemed to be hours of torment, Jacob lets up and watches you giggle and gasp for breath.

"I should do that to you more often. I love listening to that little laugh and watching you squirm."

"Oh hush up!" you let out the last of your giggles.

He gives you a loving stare and pulls you in for a loving kiss.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Jacob."

* * *

This is dedicated to the fan base and all the fangirls that think Jacob is way hot!


End file.
